This is my Life and it Sucks
by Sandshinobi00
Summary: A.U. An 18 yr old Naruto is forced into the life of a stripper and prosistute. Cold battern, and broken can he ever find a way to escape? ItachiXNaruto,please read and review, extra warnings inside.
1. Welcome to Hell

The flashing lights, the thick smell of sweat and sex in the air, loud eardrum splitting music blaring out of loud speakers, and alcohol, lots of it too, a strip club

The flashing lights, the thick smell of sweat and sex in the air, loud eardrum splitting music blaring out of loud speakers, and alcohol, lots of it too, a strip club. This place was a living hell for one unfortunate soul.

Uzumaki Naruto danced on the many metal poles along the stage as he stripped off what little clothing he wore. He was the main attraction here at _The Viper_, with wide innocent eyes; whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks and a belly tattoo, the young blonde attracted a lot of male customers. Especially on Friday and Saturday nights, the busiest nights of the week.

As the men below the stage called out and threw money on stage Naruto was busy trying to ignore them and just get away from there. He hated being under those lights, dancing like a whore and being forced to reveal himself in front of everyone.

He particularly hated this Friday night, once a month every month, a gang of drug dealers called "Akatsuki" would come in and sell drugs to his boss, the man who kidnapped him off the streets and forced him to whore himself out every night, Orochimaru. While most of the members left him alone and found themselves drinking or getting a piece of ass from one of the other workers here one was always after him, and he always got him. In fact, it almost seemed as if he owned him, and he just walked in the front door.

_Uchiha Itachi _

* * *

_Okay, very short, sorry about that, but I will post the second chapter soon, this is kinda llike an introduction, so please read and review as they will be much appreciated and thanks again! Oh, I almost forgot the extra warnings are well, future lemons, drug usage and of course foul language, strong sexual content, and maybe a bit of violence. But that said, please be nice. No flames. _

_ Sincerly, Sandshinobi00_


	2. My Personal Hell

Naruto quickly rushed down the metal stairway that led to the backstage dressing rooms, he wrapping a small black towel around his slender waist as he went

Naruto quickly rushed down the metal stairway that led to the backstage dressing rooms, he wrapping a small black towel around his slender waist as he went.

"All right you whores, one of you get up there ya hear?!" a security guard yelled back to them. "Don't make me come back there understand?!"

"We understand you're an ass wipe!" a sarcastic voice called back.

"Nice one Kiba," Naruto commented getting dressed in another horribly skimpy outfit.

"Yeah, see ya later man, I'm up next." Kiba replied walking up the stairs.

While Naruto hated working here he had made a friends with some of the guys that worked at the club, Kiba is one of them. He too doesn't like working here either, but does so anyway so he can help pay off his mom's medical bills since she was sick very often and his older sister lived far from home.

And another thing he hated was the damn skimpy outfits his boss made his employees wear. They were like animals, there was a cat, dog, bird, and he was a fox… A damn fox, probably because of the whiskers he mused but he still despised it, as did the others who worked with him. His outfit consisted of skin tight leather pants, a mesh belly shirt, and to top it off a pair of fox ears and tail to match.

He then walked out into the main room of the place ignoring the cat calls and whistles as he walked past. He tried his best to avoid getting to close to the table were Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki sat. _Just stay away from there don't look, just keep going. Aw crap._

His boss Orochimaru was walking straight towards him a sly grin passing over his deathly pale lips.

"What i-is it sir?" he asked timidly to the older man.

"It seems you're wanted at a table," he started out. "Now get your ass over there and make some damn money."

He was grabbed by the arm and led over to the table were they were sitting. There were five of them, he had already learned their names so that one; Orochimaru wouldn't have to be embarrassed by him, and two; he had to know their names so that way he wouldn't piss one of them off and end up like the last guy to forget their names, he shuddered remembering what happened.

He was released once they both walked up to the table. Cold eyes stared at him before returning to what they were doing.

"Well now here's the one you wanted eh, Itachi?" Orochimaru smirked glancing at Naruto who looked at the floor avoiding eye contact. "Pein, shall we discuss the transaction you wanted to make? Would anyone like a drink? Or any of our 'special services'?"

"Hell no, none for me, you want to damn much for one damn drink, fuck that man. . ." Kakuzu grumbled lighting up a cigarette.

"Now, now, don't worry for you all drinks are free, complements of the house." Orochimaru offered not wanting to lose any of their future business.

"All right then," Kakuzu mused "I'll have one Itachi, Deidara, Sasori you guys want anything?"

Deidara ordered one large bottle of the finest Sake in the place, Itachi shook his head no, while Sasori also shook his head and asked,

"Nah, but I don't suppose you could make your 'special services' be free right?" he chuckled eyeing a tall brunette on the other side of the room.

Orochimaru chuckled as well, "No, can't do that, gotta make something off you guys tonight, if you want one of them you gotta pay just like the rest of them. But I do want to warn you Sasori that one you're eyeing over there, he isn't cheap."

"Anyway, Naruto, drinks go get them, now." He ordered sternly.

Naruto nodded and turned away but was grabbed firmly on the wrist before he could walk away. He turned his head swiftly to see who had grabbed him, _Itachi._

Orochimaru raised a brow before saying, "Well now, I'll get someone else to get the drinks, Kiba! Drinks now!" he called out to the other as he just walked out of the backstage rooms.

"And you Itachi?" he asked smirking.

"Don't worry I'll pay, just give me some private time all right?" the raven haired man said quietly.

"Hmm, okay, Pein, let's go back to my office where we can discuss things in a more private area." The orange haired man nodded and went to fallow the other man.

Itachi also got up and led Naruto to the 'private rooms' along the back wall of the club, Naruto was in a state of panic, and he always was when it came to Itachi. The man scared the living hell out of him, ever since he first met him, ever since the man took his innocence.

Being forced into the business Naruto was still a virgin, and around the time Orochimaru caught him he was also making a 'deal' with Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki. It was right then and there that Itachi had taken quite an interest with the young blonde, and he remembered that night all too well.

"_Well now, Orochimaru who's this? New whore?" a blue haired man asked sneering at him._

"_Yes he is, brand new virgin, starting tomorrow he'll be the main attraction here_ _highest bidder gets him, for an hour that is."_

"_A virgin?! Damn it's rare to find one of those anywhere anymore."_

_Orochimaru nodded, "Which is why I'm charging so high, a lot of men would want this one, even if he wasn't a virgin."_

_A moment of silence passed before another spoke._

"_How much is he then?" _

_Everyone glanced back at Itachi, the dark haired man barely ever spoke and everyone immediately became alert whenever he did._

"_Oh, you want him then don't you?" Orochimaru grinned, "Well now I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."_

_Then he was led into a dark bedroom, alone with the other man, and when the dark haired one ripped off his clothes, there was nothing but pain. . . _

Naruto remembered that night so well, he screamed, he even cried from the pain, begging the other to stop, his pleas falling on deaf ears. When it was over he lay there panting and bare on the sheets in a large mess of cum and blood. Orochimaru then was paid his money the rest of the Akatsuki left and the next night after that, it happened again, and again, and again, the only difference was that it wasn't as bad as Itachi's, but then, nothing could be worse than him.

The older man shut the door behind the terrified blonde and roughly shoved him against it. His pale lips latched onto the younger male's neck sucking harshly. Naruto immediately tensed up a small whimper escaping his lips.

"Shhhhh, don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll be gentle," Itachi whispered in his ear. "At first" his then bit down onto the sensitive lobe causing the blonde to cry out in surprise.

Naruto felt so dirty, he wanted to cry, he wanted to run, but in the end he stayed there and took it. Just as he always did, just as he figured he always would.

* * *

Okay, this is chapter two, I thank all my reviewers for reviewing and being paitent with me, and another note, I didn't want to make the sex parts graphic as this is only chapter two and I just don't want it all to be about the sex, sorry if this isn't a very good chapter, I'm kinda dealing with writers block so please forgive me on that. . . Still reviews are apreciated and so is criticisim, again, no flames. and I'll post chapter three soon, and Thanks for reading!Sandshinobi00


	3. I want out of this hellhole

holy crap, finally! chapter three! sorry it took so damn long, my bad, but anyway i hope all the people who read my fic forgive me, i made you guys wait so long then i give you guys this sucky ass chapter...(To me it sucks my bad) but any way thank you for waiting, and now chapter 3!

* * *

Once Itachi was finished he leaned down to force his tongue into the young blonde's mouth one last time before he left the room.

Naruto lay panting for a few more moments before struggling to get up. His ass burned, and his throat was raw, but he knew he couldn't stay there on the bed for the rest of the night; he had to put in a few more hours so that Orochimaru wouldn't have to 'punish' him. Stumbling onto the floor he quickly grabbed his clothes and pulled them on, despite the sharp pain in his body.

Standing on tremulous legs Naruto somehow found the strength to walk out pf the room but he didn't get any further than that. His battered body leaned backwards into the closed door, and he was about to go to the floor but a hand grabbed his shoulder to help steady him.

"Whoa, Naruto-san are you ok?" an alarmed voice asked.

Naruto was still a bit dizzy, but he recognized the voice so he replied weakly,

"I'm fine r-really, j-j-just a 'lil tired, t-that's all . . ."

Kankuro sighed and reluctantly let the blonde go but stood close incase his legs gave out on him. Naruto stumbled a bit as he took his first steps but still managed to get moving towards the backstage area. The other walked right beside him to make sure he didn't fall and that so other 'customers' wouldn't try to do anything to the poor blonde.

As the two made their way further towards the backstage Orochimaru came walking up to them with a 'just what the hell do you think you're doing' face on. Kankuro muttered a curse and Naruto barely even noticed the deathly pale man advance towards them.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Orochimaru snarled through clenched teeth. "You two should be out working not walking around like you have nothing to do. Now stop wasting time and one of you get up on stage."

"Well excuse us, but I need to get Naruto back there since those bastards"- Kankuro started but Orochimaru silenced him with a glare.

"Enough, I don't want any damn excuses from either of you now go!"

Naruto flinched a bit at the older man's tone but said nothing as they continued backstage. When they got there Kiba was getting himself dressed in yet another outfit, (apparently one man got too much to drink and spilled half a bottle of sake on him). All it took was one look at the blonde to realize something bad had happened.

"Hey what happened to Naruto? It looks like he just got the shit knocked out of him."

"What do you think happened? Itachi did this to him, you know what day it is." Kankuro muttered setting Naruto down into a chair. "Kiba hand me a water bottle."

Kiba threw a water bottle to the other and quickly rushed over to them. He put his hand to the blonde's forehead to check if he was sick. The oldest of the three shook his head and snapped impatiently,

"He's not sick like that, his ass is in pain and he needs to rest. Orochimaru can go fuck himself for all I care but Naruto can't do anything else tonight."

Kiba shook his head and muttered back,

"Okay then, so now what do we do?"

"You go; I'll keep an eye on him."

Kankuro then helped the blonde up and began to walk him up a metal staircase to one of the rooms upstairs that Naruto lived in,(under Orochimaru's orders of course).

The room he stayed in wasn't very extravagant; in fact it was barely big enough for him to fit his small bed in, the walls where a badly colored wood and the paint on them was chipping on and the only source of light that came from the window, which was barred.

"Okay, you rest here for the rest of the night, don't worry your gonna be alright."

With that said the brunette walked out of the room and headed back downstairs, Naruto then laid his head down and tried to relax. Staring out at the full moon he felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier until he finally fell asleep.

And as she slept he dreamed, but it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. His mind was haunted by images of Itachi, and the pain he brought. In his dreamed the other man was on top of him, violating him, touching him in a way and in places he himself had never known. His hands where bound, tears rolling from his eyes, but still the other only smiled and continued with the torture. Now Itachi was removing his own clothes, Naruto had his eyes clenched shut he did not want this. In his dream, not at all that different from reality, he pleaded with the dark haired man hoping he would stop. He wouldn't and Naruto knew that, all he would do is smile that cruel sadistic smile and continue. Now his legs where on the other's shoulders, his shook his head no repeatedly, then came the pain. . .

Naruto's eyes flew open, his face in a cold sweat, his body shaking uncontrollably. _Why? Why must I have to endure this?_ He thought bitterly. Soon his body shook even fiercer than before, but it wasn't in pain or fear, it was in anger, he knew that one day, he would escape, he would, one day. . . .

* * *

Sorry about the chapter being so short (come to think of it all of them are) but yeah, and as to why Naru-chan didn't speak all that much in the chapter is kinda cuase i want to show him being well don't find me cruel but he was a little tramatized. sorry my spelling sucks... anyway thanks for reading and waiting and keep an eye out for chapter 4... with much thanks Sandshinobi00

p.s. please review, as they make me happy...


	4. A Deal, and a New Whore

Itachi walked slowly and casually throughout the bar, his dark eyes scanning everywhere for Orochimaru. The raven haired man had one last thing to discuss with the older man before he had to leave. Finally locating him, he made his way over to him, but he was not alone, Pein was already speaking with him, and Itachi was not about to sit back and wait for them to finish.

"Orochimaru-sama, if you don't mind my interrupting there's one final deal I whish to make with you, but in private if you don't mind that as well."

Orochimaru's eyes gleamed for a split second in the dim lighting but soon went back to their normal expression.

"Very well then, if you'll please excuse us then Pein, we'll finish discussing next month's transaction later, I'll send you and email."

The orange haired man nodded and responded dully,

"Very well, I have to go round up the rest of the others; hopefully Deidara hasn't gotten too drunk. Damn idiot can't hold down his sake for shit. . ."

Orochimaru chuckled at the other's expression, and Itachi nodded remembering some past experiences. Both remained silent until Pein had gotten out of ear shot.

"Okay Itachi, since it is rare that you want to talk to me about something such as this why don't we head to my office to discuss what you want, hmm?"

Itachi said nothing, but fallowed the elder and went to the back with him, as they approached the office Orochimaru waved away one of his guards Jirobo to allow them entrance. Inside said room it was almost completely silent despite the loud blaring music just on the other side of the door. Itachi sat himself down onto one of the lavish chairs while the other went around behind his desk and pulled out a small bottle of sake and two small glasses pouring the liquid.

"Now then, let's get started," Orochimaru started out handing Itachi a glass. "Now what is it that I can do for you?"

After swallowing a small sip Itachi's voice grew low and serious,

"Cut the formalities, I want you to take Naruto off your 'whore menu'" Orochimaru glared and was about to snarl something but Itachi cut him off. "Now before you go off the deep end hear me out, you make it so that only _I_ can touch him, and I'll still pay you plus give you a brand new whore so that he can take Naruto's place."

The other looked thoughtful for a long moment before finally breaking the silence,

"Well then, let me think about it for a minute, do you have any information about this 'new whore' you're going to give me? Oh and one more thing just who is he to you?"

Itachi then went silent before finally replying in a monotone voice,

"I can tell you anything about him; after all, he's my younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

The pale man's grin widened, and then he said in a silky voice,

"Well, that pretty much seals the deal for me. Bring him to me the next time you come and I'll put our arrangement into order when you do. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, I'll bring him soon, you'd better keep up your end of the bargain though." And without even waiting for a response Itachi hot up and left the room.

Naruto groaned as he sat up in his pathetic excuse for his bed, his ass still sore, and his mind foggy. The sun's gentle rays filtered through the barred windows warming his skin. After yawning and stretching out his arms and legs Naruto stood up from his bed and pulled out from his pant pocket a small digital watch. _11:39 AM,_ it was almost noon Naruto wondered if he should even get up. Still his muscles were getting stiff and he had to move them before they cramped up, again… pulling on a ridiculously small black robe he went out of the room up along the attic above the club, now one would think getting out would be easy, yeah, try it at the third story of the building and all the exits barred or chained. So he made routine out of all this, get up, ignore the pain in your ass, make something to eat and prepare for the fast approaching night.

As he waited for his ramen noodles to finish he stared blankly out the window, out into the wide open sky, now he knew what it was like to live in a cage. _So, this is what I'm supposed to be? This is the way I'm supposed to live? Like a slut trapped in a never ending hell._ His eyes burned he wanted to cry, but he mentally braced himself. He made a pledge to never cry, to never show that he'd been hurt by these low pathetic excuses for living people.

_Well, it looks like it's gonna be a long night tonight,_ he thought_, better rest some more…_

Everything was going as it normally would at the viper, everyone was getting ready backstage. Naruto was already finished but he still sat backstage with his friends, he wanted to hold off going out there for as long as he could.

"Aww, shit. Damn that Jirobo! Can't he do anything right?" Kiba swore holding up a pair of black leather pants. They looked fine at first but then there some strange whitish stains on them.

"Okay, so he mix the colors, they just looked a bit faded out," Kankuro started out slowly, "And they also looked like someone cummed all over them…" he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he pulled his leather choker on.

"I think it is cum," Naruto stated staring at the dreaded pair of pants. Kiba took one more look at them and nearly gagged. Were it not for the fact that it was really disgusting he would've laughed his ass off. And he was about to, that is until Orochimaru showed up.

"All right everyone shut the hell up, Kiba put on some damn pants on…" he yelled the whole backstage quickly grew quiet and everyone looked at the older man.

"Okay we have a new whore working with us tonight, and I want some of my more experienced workers," he glanced all around the room and particularly at Naruto. "Everyone look alive here he is, Uchiha Sasuke." He stepped aside and there behind him was a boy not much older than Naruto. And did he say Uchiha? Well he does look a bit like him… the blonde mused but avoided eye contact with him.

"Now then, since you've all been introduced go out there and shake your asses for some money. Kabuto, find something for little Sasuke to wear. Oh, and Naruto I almost forgot, come here."

Naruto tensed up a bit but tired to hide it as best he could as he walked up to his boss. Orochimaru wrapped one arm around his slender shoulders and said in a quiet voice.

"I guess someone must really, love you. Or at least love to fuck you at least." The pale man started out. "Anyway, you know longer have to be a little whore, just strip tonight do a few lap dances and you're done. Just keep an eye on the new whore show him the ropes. After all I'm running a high class joint here and I don't want any screw ups. Understand?" he punctuated the last statement with a hard squeeze to his shoulder.

After that last statement Naruto stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face, and one thought on his mind. _Just what the hell is going on?_

* * *

okay! finally i mange to update! sorry it's taken me soo long but hey review if you want, favorate, set an alert whatever! i'm just glad you're still reading, and yeah if things seem random my bad i'll fix it... just don't worry, i know what i'm doing! still for those waiting for my other fic to be updated i'm working on getting it typed up and will post it as soon as i can! thank you from the author, Sandshinobi00


End file.
